From DE 10 2006 059 591 A1 a drive-train of a hybrid vehicle is known, whose drive aggregate is in the form of a hybrid drive comprising an internal combustion engine and an electric machine. Besides the hybrid drive the drive-train known from this prior art comprises a transmission with two partial transmissions connected in parallel, such that the transmission has two transmission input shafts and one transmission output shaft. Furthermore, the drive-train known from this prior art comprises a device which serves for connecting the electric machine of the hybrid drive to the transmission, this device comprising a planetary gear set which as its elements comprises a carrier, a sun gear and a ring gear. The electric machine of the hybrid drive is connected fixed to one element of the planetary gear set, namely its sun gear, and a second element of the planetary gear set, namely a carrier thereof, is connected in a fixed manner to a first transmission input shaft of a first partial transmission of the transmission. A third element of the planetary gear set, namely its ring gear, is connected fixed to a second transmission input shaft of a second partial transmission of the transmission, and in addition the internal combustion engine of the hybrid drive can be coupled to the second transmission input shaft of the second partial transmission by means of a separator clutch. Such a drive-train can provide a defined range of functions for a hybrid vehicle.
There is a need for an operating drive-train of a hybrid vehicle and a device for such a drive-train of a hybrid vehicle, by virtue of which the range of functions of a hybrid vehicle can be extended.